This invention relates to a steering device for a small sized jet propulsion boat and more particularly to an improved steering arrangement for a watercraft.
Various forms of devices have been provided for steering watercraft. In connection with many of these steering devices, their efficiency depends upon the speed of travel of the watercraft. Devices that are responsive under certain running conditions, may not be particularly responsive under other running conditions. Certain forms of steering devices also are particularly effective at some speeds, but adversely effect the performance such as maximum speed at other speeds due to their drag.
This problem is particularly true with respect to jet propelled watercraft. With this type of watercraft, a jet propulsion unit draws water from the body of water in which the watercraft is operating and discharges it through a pivotally supported steering nozzle for both propelling and steering the watercraft. Although this type of steering device is particularly advantageous under normal running conditions, at low speeds the jet propulsion unit does not develop any significant thrust and the steering effects are substantially reduced.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering device for a watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved steering arrangement for jet propelled watercraft.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a steering system for a small jet propelled watercraft that will provide effective steering under all running characteristics.